1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to learning systems, and more specifically, the invention relates to a system for auditory learners. Even more specifically, the invention, in its preferred form, relates to a multiplatform voice over IP learning deployment methodology to disseminate community-based informal learning for auditory learners.
2. Background Art
Communities of practice are not being tapped for immergent knowledge early in the knowledge lifecycle. In the present learning development model, development of learning opportunities does not occur until later in the knowledge lifecycle, when they become expensive to produce, deploy, and maintain (often beyond their lifespan).
Communities of practice provide a natural opportunity to develop and disseminate informal knowledge. Only about 20% of formal learning relates to what people do on their jobs; yet about 80% of learning dollars are spent on this formal knowledge design and delivery. An area called informal learning is ripe for investigation for new learning deployments.
Currently, voice over IP is being used for knowledge dissemination at the Knowledge level of Bloom's taxonomy, but only to carry the verbal portion of web casts that are accompanied by presentations. Using the framework of learning motivation strategies, auditory learning styles theory, cognitive multi-tasking learning ability theory, on demand technologies, and cost effectiveness, voice over IP can be positioned as an effective vehicle to carry learning to the comprehension, application, analysis, syntheses and evaluation levels of learning.